


Time for a Wedding

by mollswinchester



Series: Brothers Reunited [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean and Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Timestamp, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollswinchester/pseuds/mollswinchester
Summary: Sam Winchester and Sarah Blake become the Winchesters and Dean gives and emotional best man speech.





	Time for a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to Back Home from Sarah's POV

Sarah smiles at herself in the mirror. She feels beautiful in her white dress with her long dark hair falling in curls around her shoulders. Usually she’s a pretty reserved and humble person but today’s her wedding and she couldn’t be happier with having this special day all to celebrate her and Sam. 

Rebecca, Sarah’s maid of honor, is standing next to her looking in the mirror with a smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Becca asks. 

“Perfect.” Sarah smiles. 

The ceremony is held in a small church with Sam and Sarah’s closest friends and family. They say the vows the wrote and Sarah sees Dean, her now brother-in-law, wiping tears from his eyes. 

The reception is outside under a tent, and Sarah is thrilled with the way the weather is shaping up to make this day perfect. After everyone has settled into their tables and begun their meals, Rebecca gives her speech. It makes Sarah cry and Sam kisses the side of her head as their friend speaks. 

Then it’s Dean’s turn. It’s almost funny, watching Dean’s boyfriend Cas nearly force him into getting up in front of the entire room. Dean has been playing it cool this whole time, but Cas let Sarah in on how insanely nervous he’s been about preparing and giving the speech. 

“So, for those of you who don’t know, I’m Dean, and I’m Sam’s brother. Honestly, I’m a little surprised Sam ever asked me to this, given the amount of times he’s ridden my ass about how bad I am about using my words.” Everyone laughs and Sarah watches Dean pause to catch his breath. 

“Anyone who knows me well knows that I love Sam more than anything. Growing up, he and I were pretty much all each other had. We took care of each other. I drove Sam to his first date, and I comforted him when his first girlfriend broke up with him. He was there for me when I was struggling to be myself in high school--when I had no idea who I was or who I wanted to be, Sam stood by me.” Dean pauses and everyone in the room is quiet. 

“But in all honesty, I only recently realized how much of an amazing person Sam is. Despite all the crap we went through as kids, Sam shaped into an impeccable man, which is more than I can say for myself.

“You can let circumstances shape you, or you can shape your circumstances, and Sam has been in control of who he’s become since the moment he could talk. I can’t take credit for who he’s become.

“I want to thank you, Sarah, for taking care of my brother when I wasn’t there. All our lives, we had each other. But now, here you are, and there’s no one else I’d rather have my baby brother giving his life to. And Sam, if mom were here, she’d want the two of you to know how proud she is. You two are going to do great things in your life, and I can’t wait to witness the way you take care of each other for the rest of your lives.”

Everyone claps at the end of Dean’s speech and Sarah watches as Sam hugs his brother with tears in his eyes. When the two of them reunited, everything was better for Sam. It finally seemed like the one part of him that had been missing had clicked. 

Dean kisses Sarah on the cheek and before he can go and sit back down next to Cas, Sarah whispers “Thank you, Dean.” He pulls away and smiles. Sarah watches as Cas kisses Dean on the cheek once he sits down and she hopes that Sam will never have to live without his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/molls-winchester


End file.
